


it’s late september and you really should be back at school

by shiiera



Series: you stole my heart and i couldn't leave you if i tried [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beer, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Smut, maybe? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/shiiera
Summary: Poe sent a few messages: a bunch of stupid cat memes and 90s Kids jokes that make her roll her eyes and promptly delete. There’s two from Finn, but she knows its Rose wanting to know what happened between her and…… The twenty five year old law school kid from the rich side of town.A Modern AU where Rey is a 32 year old waitress at Denny's and Ben is a 25 year old grad student, and Rey's finding it difficult to get Ben out of her bed after a night of marathon sex.





	it’s late september and you really should be back at school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/gifts).



“ You got class, don’t you…” Slurred words from swollen lips pressed against the filter of a Newport Lights cigarette are nothing but quiet whispers against the sound of a creaking ceiling fan and the rumble of a mini fridge. Rey Johnson exhales the smoke as she taps the end of the cancer stick against the mouth of a half filled can of hours old Heineken. The ashes sizzle as they hit the surface and she takes another drag.

It’s not even six in the morning but they’re still up -- Ben Solo and Rey. There’s an occasional nap here and there between the puffs on cigarettes and hand jobs that end up with Rey on her back and Ben trapped between her slender thighs and his mouth against the crook of her throat, lapping at hot, sweaty skin with each languid thrust. But, they haven’t slept; not since Ben confessed to the woman that he was attracted to her in a Denny’s parking lot after weeks of conversation cups of stale coffee and a diner bar between them. 

She takes one last drag before dropping the cigarette butt into the beer. Rey lies down on the dirty sheets of the full size bed the two were sharing.  _ Her _ full size bed that was much too small for the two of them. The blue sheets were covered in fluids -- his cum, her cum, their sweat -- and the mattress was probably destroyed. She kicks the sheets further towards the foot of the bed and rolls onto her side. 

It’s too hot. He is  _ too _ hot. And, the old window air conditioner is broke for the third time in three months.

“ Get up and go to school.” Rey groans as she grabs her smartphone. She enters her passcode and checks her messages.

“ Fuck school,” Ben mumbles against her shoulder blades. He burrows into her, throwing an arm over her body and pulling her flush against his naked form. “ I got you all to myself, finally.”

“ Don’t do -- “, She elbows him as she wiggles away from his hold. The kid was too clingy for her tastes. “ -- That. For God’s sake, I didn’t expect you to be so needy.” 

Poe sent a few messages: a bunch of stupid cat memes and 90s Kids jokes that make her roll her eyes and promptly delete. There’s two from Finn, but she knows its Rose wanting to know what happened between her and…

… The twenty five year old law school kid from the rich side of town.

Solo, right? That was his name. His father was a decorated war hero with -- what was it again? Three stars? Admiral? Something like that. And, his mother was that liberal-only-during-elections Senator from New York -- Skywalker. Leia Skywalker. That was her name. In the Senate for twenty years and hasn’t done anything useful except ride on the coattails of her father’s legacy -- President Anakin Skywalker. Well, if the history books are correct, he also ended up dying in a car bomb explosion outside the United Nations leaving behind a pretty, young wife and two kids. 

Didn’t bode well for the kids, that’s for certain. One of them ended up a hippy somewhere in some tree hugging cult. But, apparently, he was a good guy for the year and a half he was in office. Tried some reforms or something. It was years before Rey was even born and, quite honestly, she could have cared less. She lived on the other side of the pond. Her legacy is being dumped at an orphanage when her mother overdosed on heroin and her father ended up in prison for life for dealing a bunch of drugs that ended up killing a few junkies. 

The late night shift at Denny’s was the best she was going to do. It’s done her well these last three years since arriving in town. She had a bank account with some cash in it, her bills were paid, her fridge stocked up on her favorite beer, and a carton of cigarettes were by the bedside every week. Not too bad for someone edging on the age of thirty-two.

Ben chuckles as he sits up on his side. He looks down at Rey and pushes a few locks of hair behind her ear. She sighs as she rolls onto her back and he decides to fondle her exposed breasts, taking a soft mound into his right hand and massaging it softly. She shifts to get away but his thumb flicks over her hardening nipple and she sucks in a breath.

Damn this kid.

“ I haven’t been to school in days, sweetheart.”

Rey arches her back as he continues to tease, “ It’s September, isn’t it? You should just grab your bookbag or whatever and get an education that your parents are probably paying for.” 

“ I’m sick, remember?” He feigns a cough and Rey frowns. “ Besides, I rather spend my time in bed with you.”

“ I got work later this afterno---Oh!” 

Ben moves quickly to the foot of the bed and spreads Rey apart by her thighs. He leans in, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs. Were they always this horny when they are this young? Rey didn’t quite remember much from when she was twenty-five, other than the sex being subpar and the boys drunken messes that barely lasted more than ten minutes. She was lucky if she got an orgasm those nights. 

This kid, though. He was a rarity. And as he licks up her core, tonguing her before flattening his tongue against her throbbing clit (fuck, why is she turned on by this?), Rey can’t help but anticipate the nth orgasm that she was about to have that night. He told her he loved eating women out -- he liked seeing the women he pleasured tremble around him. It was a turn on in some weird power-control-man-thing-way that Rey couldn’t be bothered with; only that it felt fucking  _ good _ to have someone willing to go down her  _ after _ sex.

Ben Solo is a very good kid.

“ You stupid -- Oh, yes.. L-like that. Right there.” 

Her phone is vibrating next to her head on the pillow but her feet are curling and her heart rate is increasing. She’s trying to grind against his mouth but he palms her stomach and holds her down. 

No -- no, no. Rey needs to answer that call.

Yes -- yes, yes. Right there. Right  _ fucking _ there.

She can feel her pelvic muscles contracting. Her body is on  _ fire _ . She can feel that pressure from deep within as he brings her up, and up like a crescendo in a musical piece. The blood pulsating in her ears is maddening. Louder and louder with each dirty moan that escapes from her swollen lips.

Up, up, up.

“ Oh,  _ fuck… _ !” Rey cries as she comes again that night. 

He laps up her release as her body contracts and twitches from the intensity. She reaches for his mop of black, curly hair and tugs him up. He gets the hint, no words have to be said -- she wants him to stop -- and he presses his lips against her own. She nips at his lower lip and, God, it’s sloppy how their tongues press against each other as moans escape between the loud smacking of lips, saliva and cum.  

This kid was going to be the end of her. She knew it. This disgustingly attractive twenty five year old grad student with rich parents and too much money to deal with. This beast of a man who was younger than she had originally thought --

_ You’re not thirty? You’re twenty five? What the fuck -- what did they put in your cheerios as a kid _ ?

“ I… fuck… Ben… I gotta... check... my... phone.” Rey says between sloppy kisses and breaks the kiss. She reaches for the phone next to her head but Ben takes it away and tosses it somewhere in small studio apartment. It lands with a soft thud on the carpet and Rey wants to punch him.

And she does. Right on the shoulder.

But he’s a fucking man-giant and it does nothing but makes him laugh. Because, of course, he would find that funny. He’s a rich, spoiled brat who probably cracks his iPhone screen everyday and has two-hundred and fifty dollars lying around to replace the screen when it does. 

This is what she gets for messing around with one of the college kids that spend their nights at the diner, drinking free coffee and studying for midterms. This is what she gets for trying to feel young again by being attracted to a little boy who probably didn’t even know how to balance his own bank account, let alone know what a checkbook is. 

The sun is filtering through the broken blinds of her cramped five hundred square foot apartment. What time is it? 

“ Does it matter?”

Did she honestly think that out loud? Rey shivers as she tries to come down from her high. 

“ I am too old to play around like this. And I need a shower… and a douche.”

Ben sits up on his haunches before her and cards his fingers through his hair. She loves when he does that -- the way those thick, black locks fall right back into his face. Here she was stuck with her basic, straight brown hair but this kid -- this  _ fucking _ manchild -- was graced with hair as thick as Jennifer Lopez in a L’Oreal shampoo commercial. She loves touching it. She loves playing with it. If she ever were to get knocked up by this guy, she’d want her kid to have his hair.

Surprisingly, though, he’s not hard. At least, for the moment and she takes advantage of the moment by pressing foot against his broad chest. 

“ Go get us something to drink.” 

“ Do you even have anything to drink?” Ben says as he looks around the apartment. She pushes her foot further into his chest and he grabs her ankle. “ It’s kind of empty in this place.”

“ There’s OJ in the fridge, kid.”

Ben lets her foot go as she pulls it back. He gets up from the bed and Rey abuses the moment in all her selfish need as she watches his naked body walk over to the mini fridge, bend over, and grab the half gallon jug of store-brand orange juice. It’s such a beautiful sight and drinks it all in for what it’s worth. It’s not every day she has something  _ this _ good in her apartment unabashedly walking around as naked as the day he was born. He stands up and opens the jug, taking a few swings much to Rey’s protest. He grins as he walks over to her and holds the jug out to her.

“ Here.”

“ You know this is gonna go bad now, right?”

“ I’ll buy you a new one.”

Rey rolls her eyes as she grabs the orange juice from him, sitting up, “ I’m sure you will.” 

She takes a few sips and puts it down on the nightstand next to her bed. Rey pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on top of her knees.

“ Seriously, though. Why aren’t you going to school? The session started two weeks ago and you’ve been spending every day at the diner and now you’re here contaminating my food and personal items.”

There’s a flash behind Ben’s eyes, a moment where his smile falls and his jaw moves ever so slightly, but it’s only a flash and Rey feels like she’s imagining things. But he’s smirking at her -- that lazy smirk that made her heart skip all those weeks ago -- and he sits down on the bed. He places a hand on her thigh, rubbing the soft skin there rhythmically, as he hums.

“ I’m tired of trying to live up to expectations I will never satisfy.” He says simply. The sky is blue. The grass is green. Dolphins are actually aliens sent to warn humanity of impending danger. 

Well, the last one is a lie, but the speaks with such finality that he could make it sound like an undeniable truth. Rey seriously wonders if he’s younger than her by nearly seven years or if it’s one of those tricks they learn in law school. 

“ So, you’re dropping out?”

“ I don’t know what I want. I just know that I can’t be what  _ they _ want me to be anymore. All of them. Professor Snoke. Mom. Dad. Grandma.  _ All of them _ .”

Rey looks at her fingers, “ And what is it that they want you to be?”

“ The next Anakin Skywalker.”

Rey looks at Ben, “ What do you want to be?”

“ Myself.”

“ Then be yourself.”

Ben looks at her and maybe she’s too sexed up to think straight, but Rey swears that is the moment where the Senator’s son -- the slain President’s grandson -- falls in love with her. He looks at her as if she is his world. Like this welfare case is going to save him from his prison cell in the high tower. 

She thinks he’s a fool.

But she’ll take it. It’s a messy situation but she’ll take it for the ride and see where it lands. 

Because it beat being alone and at the end of the day, everyone is looking for a little companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a response to a prompt giving to me by [moonlightrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightrey/pseuds/moonlightrey) on Tumblr, _How about something where Rey is the older of the two instead of the usual other way around…_.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write. Once I got the prompt I knew exactly the type of story I wanted to write, a fic based off of old 60s sexual awakenings where young college men often hooked up with older women. At first I was considering Mrs. Robinson by Simon and Garfunkel, but then Spotify started playing Rod Stewart's Maggie May and the rest is history. For some reason, I really like this AU and I have so many other ideas but I think I'll just leave it here as is. :)
> 
> [Throw prompts at me on Tumblr](https://shiiiera.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments keep me writing. <3


End file.
